


Punishment

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar Ragnarsson - Freeform, Ivar smut, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Pure Smut, Reader Insert, Vikings, ivar - Freeform, reader - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: Warnings: Dom!Ivar, Spankings, Oral sex (f. rec)Pairing: Ivar the Boneless x Reader.If you want, follow me on tumblr: http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dom!Ivar, Spankings, Oral sex (f. rec)
> 
> Pairing: Ivar the Boneless x Reader.
> 
> If you want, follow me on tumblr: http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com

Your head fell back and your mouth opened, the hut filling with your moans and whimpers and the filthy sounds of Ivar between your legs. The delicious friction of his calloused hands on your ass, his teeth biting the soft flesh in your thighs. His hums sent the vibrations to your core and you shuddered, tugging at his brown locks as Ivar observed you from his spot.

“Are you okay, dove?” he replied with that familiar smug grin. You huffed and wished you could punch him on his perfect teeth. He chuckled and rubbed his nose on your skin, blowing air. You whimpered and tried to push him towards where you needed him, but his hand landed on your ass. “Patience is a virtue”

“Look who’s talking” you muttered under your breath, noticing as his blue eyes were fixed on your face, observing you. You moaned when he slapped you again, his voice sharp and husky.

“What did you say?” you shook your head and Ivar sighed, clicking his tongue with disappointment, straightening his back and placing himself against the wooden pole of your bed. You swallowed hard and squealed when his muscular arms turned you on your stomach, dragging you until you were over his lap.

“Am I hurting you?” you asked, looking upon him, noticing his gaze softening at the idea of you worrying about hurting his useless legs. Ivar shook his head and tugged your hair, making you to groan.

“It’s been a long time since we are together, dove…” his velvety voice made your eyes close and his slim fingers roamed over your legs, touching them like a feather. “…but still, you don’t obey me…”

“I’m sorry, Ivar. I…”

“shhhh” he replied before placing a kiss on your forehead and you swallowed hard again, wiggling your legs. You knew what was about to come and your body boiled with excitement. His hand landed on your ass cheek and a stingy pain followed. You moaned and bent your head, hiding it between your arms, hearing Ivar’s chuckle. “Look at you. So needy, dove…Do you like this? Of course you do…”

He slapped the other cheek and grazed your skin to relieve the pain. You rubbed your legs together, feeling the wetness pooling in your core. You craved for his touch, his tongue, him, there. Ivar clawed your back smoothly, causing you to have goosebumps and shiver. His fingers went to your core and he growled at the feeling.

“Is this all for me, dove?” He whispered, his free hand grabbing a handful of your cheeks before he bit it. You moaned and clutched the furs of your bed, wiggling.

“Please, Ivar…”

“Please what?”

You groaned in frustration and he kept slapping your ass several times, mixing the pain with the soothing feeling of his fingers caressing your skin. You were a writhing mess by the time he felt content with the shade of red. He hummed and peppered kisses over your shoulders, forcing you to fall on the mattress again. He took the leather strips and tied your hands to the headboard and your ankles to the mattress base. Ivar’s blue eyes darkened at the sight of your spread legs and dripping core.

“So beautiful…” His lips ghosted over your nipple before taking it in his mouth, licking it and humming. “I want to take my time, dove…” he whispered against your skin, travelling down your body.

The first lick was tempting and too fast for your liking. You groaned and pulled the strips, noticing it was useless. You were not able to move at all. Ivar smirked at the sight of your restraints and placed himself between your legs. Your back arched and you moaned, his tongue circling your bundle of nerves before sucking it. His nails dig in the sore flesh of your ass and he kept eating you out. You breath hitched the moment he put two fingers inside you, pumping them and curling until they found that spot that made you scream.

“That’s it. Let’s make the whole Kattegat to hear you”

A knot formed inside your stomach and you bit your lip, noticing that familiar sensation over your body, just for Ivar to move back, making you to shout in frustration.

“No!” You glared at him, trying to move your tied ankles and erase that smug grin of his. “You bastard!”

“I’m not a bastard, dove. I’m your Prince” He grumbled before licking your core again, making you to pull the strips, tortured because of your impossibility of tugging his hair. Ivar hummed and caressed your folds before placing two fingers inside you, stretching for a third. Your screams of his name filled the room, making him to smile proudly.

You started to feel your orgasm being built up again and you asked the Gods that he didn’t stop this time. You didn’t know if you’d be able to hold it if he did. Ivar smirked at you and sucked harder, making you to moan as waves of pleasure went over your body. He gave kitten licks before removing himself from between your legs, untying the leather strips and caressing your skin, giving it soft kisses.

“Are you okay, dove?” You hummed and closed your eyes, snuggling against his broad chest and his arms surrounded you. Ivar pressed a kiss on your temple and before he could notice, you had pressed him against the mattress, straddling him. You smirked at him and took the strips, biting your lip.

“Do you think I’d be the only one who would be punished?” You hurried to tie his wrists together on the headboard, watching as it bumped against the wall and you clicked your tongue, ripping his shirt and dragging your nails down his chest. “Don’t you even try,  _Prince_. I’m gonna make you beg”


End file.
